Optoelectronic proximity sensors are generally used to detect the proximity of an object and, if appropriate, to initiate a switching process. By way of example, an optoelectronic proximity sensor can be used to switch an electronic apparatus on or off if the latter is touched by a user or a body part of the user is at a small distance from the apparatus.
An optoelectronic proximity sensor typically contains a radiation-emitting component and a radiation-detecting component arranged alongside the latter, wherein the radiation-detecting component receives the radiation of the radiation-emitting component reflected by an object if such an object is situated in the vicinity of the optoelectronic proximity sensor. In other words, the function of an optoelectronic proximity sensor is based on the principle of a reflection light barrier.
To obtain a high sensitivity and/or a large range of the optoelectronic proximity sensor, the radiation-emitting component has to be operated with a comparatively high current intensity. The current consumption of an optoelectronic proximity sensor is therefore significantly determined by the current consumption of the radiation-emitting component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of operating an optoelectronic proximity sensor and an optoelectronic proximity sensor wherein current consumption of the radiation-emitting component is reduced, without the sensitivity and/or the range of the optoelectronic proximity sensor being significantly impaired.